Unlikely Heroes: Redemption
by kusanosakura
Summary: With Harry, Draco and Dora in comas it's up to Lucius, Remus, Severus and Harry's ancestor Sirius to put the Wizarding World on a path to a world they would be safe in. Without Draco to hold Slytherin together, will it destabilize the tentative unity that Hogwarts hasn't achieved in over 100 years? CreatureFic Sub!Harry MPREG UNBETAED.
1. Ch 1 Twin blessings

Title: Unlikely Heroes: Redemption,

Pairings: LuciusxSeverusxRemus, CharliexBlaise, ViktorxGeorge, Pre-slash DracoxHarry, etc

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: With Harry, Draco and Dora in comas it's up to Lucius, Remus, Severus and Harry's ancestor Sirius to put the Wizarding World on a path to a world they would be safe in. Without Draco to hold Slytherin together, will it destabilize the tentative unity that Hogwarts hasn't achieved in over 100 years? CreatureFic Sub!Harry MPREG

Notes: Is compatible to the Selection of Triwizard Champions.

* * *

Chapter one- double blessings

Lucius and Remus wanted to check on Harry and Draco but the boys were in the care of healers. It was Severus they were forced to think of first.

Their mate who was acting very unlike himself…

They were delivered to Grimpound Manor, which was spacious and well decorated. Apparently, King Sirius, his mate or both had superior taste. The place was much more aesthetically pleasing then say Grimmauld Place.

Elijah met them in the Receiving Room.

"May I help you?"

Lucius bowed, "My apologies for our unexpected arrival. My son and Severus' nephew are currently at Château Grimaldi under the care of healers. We were told to floo there from here.

The door to the receiving room was throw open.

"I figured you'd show your ugly face sooner or later Snivellius! How much did you pay them to lock me up?"

Remus lunged at Padfoot, "You ungrateful bastard!" driving his fist into his former school friend's fast with a satisfying crunch.

Sirius Black III blinked at him, blood running down his face, "What the hell Remus?" It was more garbled then that with his nose broken but the gist was understood.

"You will not use that name to refer to my mate you idiotic bastard." Remus growled. "I am not in the mood to deal with you. Go away. Harry is on the brink of death as it is. I would think you would at least have some thanks for the men who pushed for an investigation of your case. Lucius told Fudge that it would be wise to investigate it because if he didn't and it came out that you were actually innocent then he would be found complacent in the miscarriage of justice and fired."

"I knew there was something fishy about him being my solicitor. What did you get for that Lucius? Merlin knows Malfoys never do anything without some sort of benefit for themselves."

"To be honest Black I hate you. You tormented my Severus in school and only because he asked me not to, I didn't hex you. I helped Andromeda, she asked me to defend you because I was the only one she trusted. It wasn't I who broke off contact with her; it was her mad sisters. I bribed St. Mungos to let them attend their Healer academy. I always liked Andromeda as a friend; I was thrilled when she eloped. If she'd asked for assistance I would have given it at once. If only for the minuscule sense of freedom no longer being her betrothed gave me."

"I don't like owing you favours."

Lucius sneered, "You don't. I helped Andromeda. You owe me nothing. I think you owe Remus and Severus an apology. Severus has done nothing to you recently. Besides, he's a Lord and you're not."

Severus sagged.

Remus hurried to his side, "Damn it! Andromeda should see him. Whatever he did to himself there has to be some sort of back lash."

"I agree."

Elijah summoned an elf and sent them for Andromeda.

It didn't take long for the healer to arrive.

Andromeda took one look at Severus, "Send one of your elves for one of his Calming draughts."

Lucius frowned, "I don't know if they are safe…"

Andromeda casting diagnostic spells at him, "What in the world? I thought he was under an infertility curse? He's now over ten weeks pregnant."

"He broke it. Draco is in a magical coma. The possibility of Draco and Harry perishing released a burst of wild magic that removed any foreign magic in his body. Severus no longer bears the Dark Mark." Remus said quietly.

Andromeda used a very precise sensitive spell that sent targeted sound waves into Severus' womb. It took two minutes before they bounced back into the water bubble above Severus' abdomen.

It was a bit fuzzy but there were two spots…

Andromeda leaned closer to get a good look, her eyes widened and she smirked, "Well, I see that they are entirely healthy for what they've been through. It seems the so-called infertility curse put them in a sort of stasis. I researched the spell after I heard it was cast on him. He was infertile because he was already pregnant."

Lucius was stunned, "He was already pregnant? I thought they were aborted."

Andromeda laughed, "No. It was created by a witch who was against abortion. She wanted her children but she was unable to care for them at that point in her life. The spell moved the foetuses into another dimension. Until she reversed the spell it protected them, they didn't grow or mature during the time she was under the spell."

She peered at the water orb. "Two distinct foetuses. Two placentas. Very high probability of being dizygotic, which is something to be expected with wizard couples. The dynamics of wizard conception is complicated. After all males aren't supposed to be able to conceive without a woman, it's the magic that allows sperm to merge and ensures conception. Severus must have been very powerful to become pregnant so young."

Remus frowned, "When did he concieve anyway?"

Lucius swallowed, "The winter of his fifth year. Sometime around the time he fought with Lily and Black nearly got him killed."

Remus snarled at Padfoot, "If I'd injured him and he'd been my mate then I would have killed you. That is if Lucius hadn't slaughtered me first."

"What would pretentious creatures like Veela do? Use their allure to drive the offender mad?"

Lucius snarled, "Let's use Ronald as an example. He stunned Harry, kidnapped him, viciously assaulted him and left him for dead to be food for creatures that live in the Forbidden Forest. Draco used the Vacina spider hex on him. He had to be reminded that Harry's life was in the balance and that the time for revenge must wait for a more appropriate time. I want to strip his flesh from his bones, carve out his heart and then slice his head from his shoulders. His head would be bronzed and put on a pedestal for our enemies and allies to behold and tremble at."

Elijah whistled, "And I thought Chuvash were bloodthirsty in their revenge."

Sirius III actually paled, "You couldn't get away with something like that. The Ministry,"

Elijah laughed, "One of the benefits of being mated the Leader of an magical race is that we know that our members can be violent in their revenge. They are also exempt from judgement of any Ministry. Every Ministry is required to sign an agreement to give any of our kind over to our leader for justice. If any Chuvash is found to have broken our laws they are summarily executed. If they have killed in vengeance and that act falls under the strict laws regarding it amoung our rules then they are released. The Veela have the Veela Accords which have been ratified by every Ministry and must be resigned every how many years?"

Lucius answered smugly, "Every one hundred. They are due to be reviewed by a committee of wizards appointed by the International Confederation of Wizards and a selected number of Veela. They maybe amended, expounded or renegotiated and rewritten to best suit the new century and its demands."

"We have the Chuvash Codes. The first is undisputable. The only Court allowed to try one of our Race is a court appointed or overseen by the leader of our race. At this point, it is my Sirius who serves as its king. Unlike the Veela who have always had a Queen, the Chuvash have very rarely had a Queen. The most powerful of our kind are nearly always male."

"If you are quite finished with this adolescent spitting match I would like to continue with my diagnosis."

"He's pregnant so what?" Siri growled.

"Oh do be quiet you fool of a Gryffindor." Andromeda waved her wand and he was under a silencing spell, "Now I see two very distinctly separate placentas. At this stage of development that is nearly 100% accurate. It is somewhat probable that since they are formed from different conceptions that they maybe of separate genders. However it is highly unlikely that both are female, there is a greater chance that they are both male. Wizard couples rarely have females; it is harder for two x chromosome sperm to be bonded together. It is theorized but unproven that female offspring are more fragile within a wizard and are more likely not to survive to birth. Whatever the reason, not as many females are born to wizard couples."

Elijah was thoughtful, "Sirius and I had thirteen survive to adulthood, ten boys and three girls."

Siri was stunned and mouthed the number.

Lucius had some knowledge of this but the number was unheard of in his generation.

Arthur Weasley's perceived seven children had been unusual but thirteen should have been impossible. Then one remembered that Sirius Black was King of a Magical Race, which made him very powerful and probably more fertile then a normal human couple.

"What would you recommend?"

"Try to keep his stress levels down as much as possible. I would strenously insist that he not brew. He can as long as he is well enough, continue his duties as Head of Slytherin House but he really ought to find someone to oversee his classes. With Harry and Draco is magical comas keeping his stress down might not be easy. If he has recipiets of safe potions then he can have someone he trusts brew them. I would be willing." Andromeda offered.

Remus sighed, "I suppose that our taking time off due to Harry's condition is irresponsible. I shall have to continue my duties as a Head of House and Professor as much as I don't want to. Replacing Minerva was hard enough. I suppose we'll have to ask Slughorn to teach for Severus. I know Sev disliked him but he would be flattered…"

Lucius growled, "Perhaps, throwing ourselves into our work will help us deal with this."

"I would focus on keeping your mate healthy as well." Andromeda cautioned.

Lucius nodded, "Yes…of course."

"It is too bad that the Black Family is in hiding. Tonks would have been a good choice as the Defense Instructor."

"With Severus unable to continue teaching Potions he could take that up." Remus observed. "With would make me free to teach something else."

"Transfiguration isn't your best subject." Lucius observed.

"No but Ethan Bones is decent enough at it. I can officially take over Charms if Severus is willing to take Defense. It would solve a lot of difficulties. Filius can then focus on his duties as Headmaster rather then trying to teach Charms as well."

Lucius nodded, "That would handle things adaquetely. We're about to release students for winter holidays anyway. It will make it easier to transition and make arrangements during the holidays."

"We won't be expected to be at the castle at all hours…"

"You will still have to attend the Yule Ball." Lucius reminded him.

Remus sighed, "Something I am not looking forward to…"

"At least we'll be presented with our Orders of Merlin that day."

Andromeda blinked and Sirius III flinched.

"It seems that they felt like we ought to have some sort of reward for 'capturing' Voldemort, although they only were able to punish Pettigrew. What is your mate planning to do with him?"

Elijah shrugged, "I don't know. That is for my mate to decide. He has not asked my opinion. He has brooded over the jumbled memories of the so-called Dark Lord. He has talked to with Veela Healers but that is all I know."

The floo flashed to life and the King of the Chuvash emerged.

"It seems that their conditions have stabilized but it will take time for them to recover. Draco's magical core was unstable and nearly collapsed. In Harry's case it was his body that was close to expiring. Harry has been cast into a healing trance and needed a large amount of blood to stabilize him. I am not quite sure what it is that the Veela Healers did to stabilize Draco but it seems to have worked. The two healers will continue to watch over your son and monitor him. They plan to take shifts. My son and his mate Merope will also do the same."

Lucius hugged Severus impulsively, "They'll live…"

Severus was still in shock and didn't respond.

Remus threw his arms around his mates and let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll take you to the Chateau soon so you can be recognized by the wards." Sirius I offered.

Lucius gave him a half-smile, "That would be appreciated."

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	2. Ch 2 Challenges and duels

Title: Unlikely Heroes: Redemption,

Pairings: LuciusxSeverusxRemus, CharliexBlaise, ViktorxGeorge, Pre-slash DracoxHarry, etc

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: With Harry, Draco and Dora in comas it's up to Lucius, Remus, Severus and Harry's ancestor Sirius to put the Wizarding World on a path to a world they would be safe in. Without Draco to hold Slytherin together, will it destabilize the tentative unity that Hogwarts hasn't achieved in over 100 years? CreatureFic Sub!Harry MPREG

Notes: Is compatible to the Selection of Triwizard Champions.

* * *

Chapter 2- Challenges and Duels

It was a very sombre House that Sophronia entered that night after dinner.

She'd called a meeting and Adrian hadn't said a word.

Probably still in shock- everyone knew that Draco was still the real power in their House.

With a bell like charm she got all of their attention.

Theo, Millicent, Luna and Giselle were rather sombre at the moment themselves.

"There will be absolutely no retaliation attacks on Gryffindors. Especially, Dumbledore's sister." Sophronia snapped. "If you even consider it I will gladly see to it that Millie hands you over to Minister Bones herself."

The wizards winced and the girls paled.

Millicent Bulstrode was more of a wizard than a witch according to some, had she Black blood she would make a very intimidating Queen. Give her a Beater's bat and she might be capable of taking on the Weasley-Prewett twins single-handedly.

"Anyone previously deemed honorary snakes will remain so. I do not blame Neville for what happened to Harry. It could have happened to anyone. How many of you have younger siblings?"

Daphne raised her hand and so did Giselle along with others.

"Have you even been asked to watch them? Whether you meant to or not have they wandered off? Remember that heart-wrenching panic?"

The two older Slytherin girls nodded and winced.

"Now imagine that it wasn't your parent who put you in charge or a sibling but someone you respected more. The only one allowed to punish Neville is Adrian if he feels the need."

Adrian cleared his throat, "I think that Draco dealt with it. Neville has spent the last few hours beating himself up. There will be no retaliation. I second Sophronia's declaration. Since no one wants to fall as far as the Parkinson wench I suggest that you all think hard. Gryffindor will not take this lightly. Hufflepuff actually tried to help find them so I suggest you think twice about baiting any of them, especially considering that Susan is the Minister for Magic's heir."

The Snakes seethed.

"I don't think our Head of House would appreciate us causing trouble. I strenuously suggest that we follow all the rules even if we plan to enact pranks. It will be some time before the Prank war is ended. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff banded together to try to find our Prince's consort."

"They did a really good job didn't they? Draco found him himself." Caden Warrington muttered.

"Putting himself in danger in the process. Neville isn't as much of scaredy cat as he's made out to be. He had them all enacting a search pattern. Once he got over the shock he proved he was a leader. He sent for help and did his best to try to find him with what little information he had. I don't think you could have done any better. Where were you when Draco went to look for Harry? Nowhere he could have called you from. Why would he? He had Millie, Blaise, Theo, Greg and Vince. Luna and I were there, with Draco's family. I won't let you insult Neville." Sophronia snapped.

Caden walked up to her and backhanded her.

Giselle started screaming at him in French about the impropriety of his action.

This brought Greg and Vince over to her side.

The other Slytherins were whispering about it.

Warrington had called her out, challenged her.

Sophronia didn't have the duelling skills or the spell knowledge to take him on. She waved her hand dismissively, "Millie why don't you deal with this pathetic worm for me."

It wasn't unheard of to allow one's second to duel for you but it was unusual to be sure.

Millie brought her wand to her left shoulder and bowed, a switching spell traded her girly school robes to a pair of sharp black trousers, dragon hide boots and a plain linen dress shirt. A duellist's brace on each arm and a personal shield pendant hung from her neck.

Millie sneered at him, "It would be a _pleasure_." Her magic crackled around her.

Sophronia knew then that she was extremely lucky to have Millicent Bulstrode on her side.

Warrington cast the first curse.

A hiss and a wand movement its counter was cast.

"That all you got Warrington?" Millie sneered.

The Seventh and Sixth Years cast shields strong and varying at the spectators, it wasn't unheard of for a duel in the dungeon to get out of control and a spectator to get hurt.

The common room was well shielded. Countered Dark Arts wouldn't alert the Ministry or the Aurors. Adrian knew that, if their Head of House was truly gone from the castle that meant that it was his duty to keep them in line and to call the duel if it got too dangerous. Only the Head of their House would be alerted to the duel.

Bulstrode wasn't someone that he would like as an enemy. Her father had been a Death Eater but one smart enough to avoid being Marked. Her Grandfather had been a loyal lieutenant and managed to keep his son trusted despite not bearing a Dark Mark. It kept the family from being punished in anyway. They had _seemed_ neutral and since the Death Eaters were all masked and usually used vocal glamours like the cowards they were, no one could tie the current Lord Bulstrode to any crimes. Millicent was as well trained as any Black witch, due to her masculine build she was even more intimidating then Crabbe or Greg Goyle if only because she had brains as well as brawn. If she'd been born a wizard Giselle wouldn't be the only witch besotted. Merlin knew Slytherin witches were turned on by power…

The curses got darker as the duel went on; it was clear despite her youth that Millie was better trained.

Sophronia made a mental note to get her bodyguard to teach her how to duel. Since none of her Court shared classes with her it would be wise for her to learn. With a loopy father like Xenos, her best friend won't be much help. Then she remembered that Luna's father was wise enough to contact the Veela or was that her mother? Either way half raised in the Veela Court she could be failing to appreciate her friend. Who knew what they taught her besides how to deal with her gift?

Millie cast a spell that turned Warrington's body to stone- the Gorgon Curse. It would work as fast or as slow as its caster wanted if they were strong enough to control it. It was something like Fiendfyre in that respect. She stopped the curse at Warrington's neck, "Apologize. Now." Her voice was low and thick with warnings and threats.

Warrington spat at her, "The witch wasn't willing to fight her own battle."

Millie placed her wand at Warrington's pulse point, "She picked her battle. She knew I hadn't taught her enough to face you, a fact that will be remedied shortly. Dumbledore's sister is in her year. I can't protect her all the time. She isn't like Draco; she wasn't trained from a young age to defend herself. Lovegood can't protect her always either. If she can't trust her snakes, then who can she trust? None of my year minus the Parkinson bint would turn on Draco. We don't have a death wish. If it weren't for Sophronia's ancestor or Draco she'd still be the lowest of us. She hasn't misused her power. She hasn't used it to get back at her tormentors. She shook it off and used her vindictiveness in her pranks. She could have,"

Millicent hissed through her teeth, "included us all in the hair prank. No, she went after only the Eagles, Lionesses and Badgers." She wouldn't have been very forgiving if Giselle had been pranked unless it was a flattering colour like the honorary Princess of Slytherin received. "A true Slytherin schemes and plots, attacking when it's least expected. That's why she waited a while before launching her prank. She didn't even ask for much help; only access to a House elf and Polyjuice which she probably pilfered from our Head of House."

"Of course she stole it. Probably couldn't brew it. Bloody menace that potion."

Neville chuckled, "I know Granger brewed it in Second Year. Ron…Dumbledore got it into his head that Draco was the Heir of Slytherin. Interesting just how wrong he was." All the Gryffindors had some idea that it was Ginny…

Millie hissed, "Draco wouldn't have lowered himself to such tactics. He also wouldn't have foolish enough to attack Clearwater. Everyone knows her blood is a pure as mine."

"The idiot girl was cold as ice and went after Perfect Percy, she must have been crazy." Neville muttered.

Sophronia spoke up, "Not helping Longbottom."

Neville pouted.

Millie pushed her wand harder against Warrington's throat, "Apologize before I hit you with a curse that will make it impossible for you to accuse me. I can also think of some rather nasty conditional curses to torment you from afar if you even think about hurting our Queen."

"I am not to apologizing to the likes of _her_! She's half Squib and half Muggle. How can you follow that? What would your father say?"

Millie cast a series of untraceable Dark curses whose mere incantation was enough to terrorise the children of Death Eaters. "My First Loyalty is to Giselle. She has chosen to follow Sophronia. Draco and Adrian acknowledge Sophronia; between those factors is my loyalty based. As long as I am needed I will support her, if only because she needs my wand. Picking on so-called weak witches turns my blood cold. Threaten our Queen again Warrington and I will take great pleasure in cleaning our House of your taint."

Her flashing black eyes translated the promise into a death threat.

"One punch and you'll shatter. That will separate your head from your body. Give my one reason not to do it."

There were reasons why the curse wasn't supposed to be used. It wasn't banned but it wasn't to be used. Few had the ability to cast it much less to control it. A well targeted blasting curse or a shove towards the stone floor and Warrington would be dead.

None of the Slytherins present had the gumption to stand up to the likes of Millicent Bulstrode. No one would speak for Warrington either apparently. It was up to the Slytherin Chaser to make his choice.

"Fine! I…apologize." The flesh head of the statue snarled.

Millie glared at him, twirling her wand.

"The duel is yours Millie." Adrian announced, "You've made your point. Release him."

Grumbling Millie cast the countercurse, the Gorgon Curse was too powerful to be ended with a simple finite.

The rest of Slytherin House let out a collective sigh of relief.

Draco's treatment of Parkinson was mild compared to this. The stories of the person Andromeda Black was before her defection were still whispered in Slytherin House. Black Blood or not, Millicent Bulstrode might live up to her legend.

Luna had no knowledge of the girl that Andromeda Tonks had been. Had she, the descendent of Ravenclaw would have had a hard time reconciling that to the woman who had been bordering on panic when she had to try to save her daughter's life. Then again, most would have broken sooner. Luna pitied Dumbledore who was still wandless when Andromeda found him. Blacks were known for their vindictive natures, just look what Narcissa Black had done to her own son and Sirius Black had attacked his own cousin for attacking Harry.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N:

Child of the sea96 - Well here is the sequel. So you figured out I was going to end it there huh? Must have been less Slytherin then I thought. Glad you like the last chapter of UH. I hope you like Redemption as well as the previous story.


	3. Ch 3 Nightmares

Title: Unlikely Heroes: Redemption,

Pairings: LuciusxSeverusxRemus, CharliexBlaise, ViktorxGeorge, Pre-slash DracoxHarry, etc

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: With Harry, Draco and Dora in comas it's up to Lucius, Remus, Severus and Harry's ancestor Sirius to put the Wizarding World on a path to a world they would be safe in. Without Draco to hold Slytherin together, will it destabilize the tentative unity that Hogwarts hasn't achieved in over 100 years? CreatureFic Sub!Harry MPREG

Notes: Is compatible to the Selection of Triwizard Champions.

* * *

Chapter 3- Nightmares

Blaise was having a nightmare.

Sure he'd put his worry about Draco off and kept his appointment with Charlie.

That didn't mean he'd forgotten…

Draco had been a childhood friend and they were closer now that Draco named him his second.

With Draco and Harry away from school again- for vastly different reasons this time. Blaise was third in Slytherin. Neither himself nor Adrian were the natural leaders that Draco was. Sophronia was though.

Blaise thrashed in his sleep.

_"I'll kill you Dumbledore! If Draco dies I swear it! He can't leave us. Not that I'll forgive you if Harry dies either. Crucio!" _

_He was casting every pain curse he knew at the body in the tightening sack of spider silk. _

_The useless excuse for a Gryffindor thrashed, whimpering._

_"You expect sympathy? You left Harry to die! You attacked one of my kind! That won't stand. If they don't survive Lucius and I will kill you for Draco."_

He was shaken, "Blaise…wake up. What's wrong?"

Blaise blinked and then clutched at his mate, "It's sunk in. Merlin. I don't know what I'll do…"

Charlie frowned at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Your faithless cousin…he attacked Harry and left him for dead. Draco tried to save Harry and might die now as well because he tried too hard. Professor Prince-Malfoy did something to his magic and I'm worried about him too." Blaise muttered into his mate's chest.

"You seduced me knowing all of this?" Charlie said a frown in his voice.

Blaise swallowed, "Yes. I guess I was more desperate knowing about Harry and Draco. I wanted you because I didn't want to end up like them. Possibly dying without knowing what it was like…"

"What was like?"

"What it was like to belong to my mate…to have him take and receive pleasure. I wanted to belong…to someone…to you. Draco might not have that. It's not fair. Sure he's got a mouth and he said cruel things but Draco's mostly all talk. Unless you attack someone he cares about. He'd do anything to protect his fathers or Harry. He might even do the same for his cousin. I'd kill for Draco…I would do the same for your family. I want a family…the Goyles are nice but they've got no real reason to care about me with George dead. I'm my mother's son after all…and it is her fault he's dead."

Charlie frowned, "Did she kill him?"

Blaise gave a short cold laugh, "Not unless you think fucking him to death counts. She's a sex addict…"

Charlie snorted, "So that's why you couldn't wait until your inheritance."

Blaise frowned, "I'm nothing like my mother."

Charlie grabbed his cock, squeezing it? Oh really? How long have you owned sex toys?"

Blaise whimpered, "A year…"

"You're fifteen…you've been sex obsessed for a _year_?" Charlie shook his head, "Unbelievable."

Blaise trembled, "You won't leave me…you've claimed me…please…you can't abandon me."

Charlie blinked at him, "You really think I could? That my Chuvash would let me turn my back on our mate?"

Blaise kissed him hard, "You don't even want to know what would happen to a submissive abandoned by their dominant."

They either wasted away or took their own lives…

Charlie flipped them over and turned his attention to ravishing the slim chocolate skinned Slytherin.

He wasn't going to let the boy think he could or would leave him. Charles Hector Prewett-Weasley wasn't that kind of man. His fathers wouldn't stand for it- his grandmother would likely hex him. No one ever would be foolish enough to believe that any non-Slytherin Hufflepuff or Gryffindor would be capable of completely taming a Slytherin of their violent tendencies.

Molly was very lucky that his grandfather dragged his grandmother out of the house.

Charlie was quite sure that his formidable grandmother would have put Molly in her place using a bit of nasty magic whether or not there were children present.

It was the Black in her he was sure…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N: I know this is technically the same as the beginning of the last chapter I posted. I realized that I am flipped them and mislabelled the chapter. Much apologies...

Child of the sea96 - Well here is the sequel. So you figured out I was going to end it there huh? Must have been less Slytherin then I thought. Glad you like the last chapter of UH. I hope you like Redemption as well as the previous story.


	4. Ch 4 dreams, realizations and names

Title: Unlikely Heroes: Redemption,

Pairings: LuciusxSeverusxRemus, CharliexBlaise, ViktorxGeorge, Pre-slash DracoxHarry, etc

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: With Harry, Draco and Dora in comas it's up to Lucius, Remus, Severus and Harry's ancestor Sirius to put the Wizarding World on a path to a world they would be safe in. Without Draco to hold Slytherin together, will it destabilize the tentative unity that Hogwarts hasn't achieved in over 100 years? CreatureFic Sub!Harry MPREG

Notes: Is compatible to the Selection of Triwizard Champions.

* * *

Chapter 4- dreams, realizations and names

December 18, 1994

In reality they were laid side-by-side where their healers could fuss over them but they were in another world far from their bodies.

_Draco found himself on the lawn at the Malfoy's French Chalet with Harry. _

_They were reclining on a blanket while trading quips. _

_Draco enjoyed teasingly feeding Harry all sort of titbits._

_He leaned over his meal forgotten, capturing the boy's pretty pink lips. _

_Harry moaned._

_Draco lay beside him, kissing him and toying with his hair, "Merlin do you know how hard it is to restrain myself? I want you so much."_

_Harry flushed, "Draco…we can't. Aren't we young for it?"_

_"Age has little to do with desire." Draco said sagely_

_"You can still touch me right?"_

_"I worry that I wouldn't stop there, one moment of carelessness and you'll be barren. I would never forgive myself for destroying your right to a family."_

_"It's alright to want me. You just can't be inside me right?" Harry asked shyly. _

_"True." _

_"Then don't take them off." Harry flushed. "If they have to stay on you can still touch but they still remain a barrier."_

_Draco kissed him, "You're brilliant." He slid a hand beneath his shirt, caressing his stomach. _

_Harry's muscles clenched beneath his touch, his skin burned where Draco caressed him. "Ahh…"_

_Draco kissed him deeper when Harry opened his mouth moaning, his thigh pressed to Harry's groin. _

_Harry rubbed instinctively against Draco's thigh, desperate for more contact._

_Draco reached down to cup his mate's erection, "So beautiful…"_

_Harry moaned, "Dray…"_

_Draco loosened his trousers, slipping his hand into the touch him._

_Harry half thrust into the other's hand, 'So good. I love it when you touch me."_

_"I love touching you and seeing you come undone." Draco smirked._

_"Don't stop."_

_Draco tugged Harry's member free of his trousers and bent to suck him._

_"Ahh!" _

_Harry came hard, barely restraining himself from thrusting Draco's mouth. _

_Draco smirked, licking him clean and putting him back in his trousers before leaning up to kiss him._

_Harry groaned, "You can do that whenever you like. I've never felt so good."_

_Draco grinned, "Oh I plan to."_

_They curled up cuddling and relaxing taking in the pure joy of being alive and together._

XoooooX

Lucius, Remus and Severus each slipped away to check on the boys sometimes alone and other times in pairs. Due to his pregnancy, his mates were protective and preferred that at least one of them were with him at all times.

Severus was distracted with the boys in healing comas so it was Lucius who forced him to take his proscribed potions.

If Severus' distraction lasted much longer Lucius would take over the discipline of Slytherin house.

"Lucius, do you think he'll be alright?" Remus frowned.

Lucius squeezed his shoulder, "Severus is a far stronger person then he gives himself credit for. He's suffered a shock, he had a few before and recovered but they were quite as jarring. We'll do our best to remain supportive. He needs us even if he is unaware of it at this time."

"Don't talk about me like I'm deaf." Severus snarled roused from his stupor.

"My apologies Severé," Lucius said placating.

"We've been worried for you." Remus frowned.

"I'll be fine. It was just a shock seeing Harry and Draco like that." Severus muttered darkly.

"You have to be strong and avoid stress as much as possible with the pregnancy." Lucius said kissing his neck.

Severus glared, "What pregnancy? I'm barren."

Remus shook his head, "Your magic just exploded after Harry and Draco so still and near death. Your magic destroyed the Dark Mark and reversed the spell on you. Apparently, Dumbledore made a mistake. He didn't quite abort the pregnancy like he intended. He merely placed it in an odd stasis. When you reversed or at least banished the spell your pregnancy was returned intact. Currently you are carrying Lucius' children; Andromeda said you're having twins. Most likely fraternal boys since female offspring are rarer. As long as you keep your stress levels down and take your potions you'll be alright. Since you can't brew while pregnant even I know that, we thought we'll ask you to take over teaching Defence for the rest of the school year. I'll take over Charms, and if you don't object we can ask Slughorn to take over your classes."

Severus scowled, "I hate Horace and I'm a far superior brewer."

Lucius sighed, "We know this. However, we have little choice at present. During the summer we can discuss whether you want to continue teaching Defence or if you want to return to teaching Potions. You should be delivered by then so you can decide according to your wishes. By taking over defence you'll put everyone's mind at ease; Filius can focus mostly on his duties as Headmaster, Remus can teach Charms, Ethan can continue Transfiguration and Horace can teach Potions as long as you are pregnant."

"My pregnancy potions?"

"Andromeda said she's a First Class Potions Mistress and would gladly brew for the duration of the pregnancy." Remus reminded him.

"Twins? I was pregnant with twins? Pomfrey never told me this…" Severus whispered as he touched his stomach gingerly.

"We've said she's a dismal healer, she merely diagnosed pregnancy. Andromeda said to be pregnant so young and to conceive twins implied that you were very powerful even back then. Now we are older and more able to care for a child. The spell that Dumbledore cast was created by a witch who fell pregnant and wanted her child but was unable to care for them then. She didn't agree with abortion and created a spell that placed the pregnancy in a sort of stasis. It prevented her from conceiving again mimicking an infertility spell because the conception would have done the already maturing infant a disservice and probably forced a natural abortion." Lucius told him nuzzling his neck.

"So I never lost them?"

"Not really Severé. They were always waiting for us to reverse the spell." Lucius reassured him

Severus frowned looking at Remus, "They aren't yours…"

Remus shrugged, "So? They are your children and you are my mate. I wasn't your lover when you conceived, they couldn't be mine. However, I shall love them because they are yours. This time it is only fair that your firstborn be Lucius for he was your first love and first lover. Perhaps, the next child will be mine. Perhaps, not it matters little to my wolf. We will protect your child regardless of its sir because you are our mate."

Lucius nodded sharply, "I am glad you are taking this well."

"Sharing is a difficult concept for both of us; my wolf and your Veela are extremely possessive. I acknowledge that you are first; you have the stronger claim to our submissive. If I treated your children poorly, it would be unfair and it would mean that we wouldn't be the sort of family that Severus would like. It would be wiser to be a strong triad, as equal as we can be. I submit because I am new to the family and it is easier that way." Remus smirked.

"With children on the way we shall have to discuss parenting and care." Severus warned.

"I have some experience because Lily insisted I help out with changing Harry and such."

"I would like our children raised entirely in the Wizarding World and by its standards." Severus insisted.

"With three fathers that will be interesting. Since Draco is already my official heir, our second son should be a Prince don't you think? The third can be the first of a new pureblood line the Malfoy-Princes or the Prince-Malfoy if you prefer."

"What if one is a little witch?" Severus asked.

"Then I think it's about time that the Malfoys had an heiress." Lucius smirked.

"What about names?" Remus asked curious.

"We'll have to know genders to decide that." Severus blushed.

"Why don't we check the Malfoy tapestry? It has to tell us at least genders." Remus offered.

"A brilliant plan. We should floo to the Manor at once. I believe it hangs in North Gallery where the Lord's family resides." Lucius smirked.

The family tree was black velvet and covered the length of a gallery which took up then entire width of the North Wing.

Once they flooed into the Manor it didn't exactly take much time to make their way to the North Wing.

Finding himself on the tapestry didn't take much either.

Abraxus Ajax Malfoy Jacqueline Aquiliana Flint

V

Lucius Abraxus Malfoy

His pairing with Narcissa had been erased…

Now it read:

Lucius Abraxus Malfoy Severus Tobias Prince Remus John Lupin

V V

Cletus Jesse Prince & Amaryllis Shiloh Malfoy

Jesse and Shiloh both meant gift, which was what they were…

Amaryllis was a type of lily and was no doubt choosen to honour Severus' best friend.

Cletus was a Latin name that honoured the naming traditions of both the Prince and Malfoy line. It also meant 'Called back' which no doubt referenced his strange origins.

The three men took in the names and grinned.

Severus smiled, "A daughter and you said that was practically impossible."

"Well perhaps, as a triad we defy the ideals of what is possible." Lucius quipped.

"Well we know what to expect so we can plan…" Remus mused.

"I wonder whether they will have my colouring or yours." Severus said thoughtfully.

"Do you think they'll be Veela? Or will they take after Severus in inheritance?" Lucius wondered.

"Who cares," Remus shrugged, "They're our kids no matter if they become Veela or not. It's improbable but if I actually sired a werewolf we'd help them wouldn't we?"

His mates pulled him into a hug.

"Of course," Severus said entwining their fingers, "I seriously doubt that will happen…"

"So do I but better to be prepared then not." Remus grumbled.

They were going to be parents to two little babies in a handful of months and then there was Harry and Draco.

They were healing but the consequences of their ordeal would take time to reveal themselves.

Draco was according to the Veela Court a legal adult despite his age due to his forcing of his inheritance. Harry wouldn't come into his inheritance until he was sixteen and he was just over nineteen months from that age.

Whatever their medical outcome Lucius, Severus and Remus would support them but Draco would have to fight his Veela daily to resist claiming Harry as his own.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N: Here is a real update. I am eager to hear the reception to the names given on the Malfoy tapestry...

Child of the sea96 - True you can't fool a Slytherin who can read you like a book lol. After this chapter I wonder if you can guess what will happen next? Hm...you can skim Fallen Feathers for extra story lol. It is dedicated to you dear.

Cherrie-san - I think everyone is on tenderhooks waiting for the gantlet to come down on Ron. He is in Veela Prison for what it's worth. Which is proved in chapter 27 of Fallen Feathers. Lucius is restraining himself from doling out vengeance. It was Draco's mate who was attacked and until Draco recovers or dies Ron will stew. According to Ch 3 of Redemption Blaise would gladly assist in vengeance if he were needed and I doubt very much that King Sirius would chide him for it.


End file.
